


Neglected Needs

by vaarion_png



Series: Unalaq is a Bottom and You can't Tell me Otherwise [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaarion_png/pseuds/vaarion_png
Summary: Councilman Tarrlok takes a much needed visit to the North Pole, for one reason and one reason only.Sequel to "A Pressing Issue" and "The Night that Never Happened"
Relationships: Tarrlok/Unalaq (Avatar)
Series: Unalaq is a Bottom and You can't Tell me Otherwise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Neglected Needs

Councilman Tarrlok had not seen Chief Unalaq in three years. There hadn’t been any reason to meet up once again. Both of them were living comfortably apart, one in the Northern Water Tribe, and the other in Republic City. There hadn’t been too many issues to resolve as of late, especially not in Republic City, and so neither of them had a valid, entirely inconspicuous reason to meet up. Perhaps if they had communicated with each other, they could have worked something out, but unfortunately neither of them were good at communicating their emotions when they weren’t pressed up against each other.

Unalaq wanted to see the councilman again, but part of him was worried about what he knew would happen, and he didn’t want to come off needy or impatient. He hated the thought of sending the councilman a letter for one reason and one reason only-- and he knew that Tarrlok would know what that reason was. He hated this dependency, the fact that his mind had been corrupted by this man ever since those two days. He had begun to get excited more often after that day at the gala, and he forced himself to ignore his needs and become sexually frustrated more and more after every day. He felt like he might go insane if he didn’t see him soon, and he hated that thought.

Tarrlok had wished to see the chief again after a while, but when he heard nothing from Unalaq, he started to think that the chief never really enjoyed himself during those encounters. He got the feeling that Unalaq wanted nothing else to do with him, that he just wanted to forget about him. But Tarrlok had sorely underestimated the chief’s obsession with him.

With these thoughts, it was unlikely that they’d ever decide to see each other again unless they were forced to. However, a small movement in republic city started up, and Tarrlok finally seized on the chance to see the chief again without being suspicious. He proposed a meeting with him to speak about this non-bender movement, because Tarrlok had a rising suspicion that this movement would eventually grow to something bigger. But it was mostly an excuse to hear the chief’s voice again. Really, he wanted to make sure that Unalaq really didn’t want anything to do with him, just so he could have closure. The mystery was eating at him.

Unalaq tried to hide his emotions when he received the news. He sent back his reply quickly, which was just a simple agreement to meet up soon. He proposed a certain date, and waited patiently for a reply to confirm the time. He thought about the ways this could go, until he received the confirmation of the meeting. It was just supposed to be an informal meeting, One where they could speak alone about business, and propose ideas. Nobody except for those two waterbenders expected anything else.

As the date approached, Unalaq started to get anxious. He made sure nobody saw him in this state, but it didn’t change how he felt about it. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling that jittery, but he couldn’t help overthinking everything. He wasn’t even sure what he was worried about anymore.

When the day came, it felt as if the minutes were hours. The chief sat at his desk for nearly the entire day, only coming out for breakfast, lunch, and once when Eska was yelling at Desna for waterbending a piece of ice into her room and letting it melt on the floor. When 7 PM came, Unalaq was bent over a few pieces of paper, facing away from the door. He had his legs folded in a way that hid his clear and obvious excitement, which had been bothering him for the last 10 minutes. His body was ready, but his mind was nowhere near prepared.

The door to his room opened, and the chief flinched at the sudden sound. He didn’t bother looking behind him, though.

“Councilman Tarrlok has arrived.” a man announced behind him. The chief swallowed, still facing away from the messenger. 

“Good. Send him in here.” He says, his voice surprisingly steady. He hears the door close and he puts the pen down. He crosses his arms and continues to stare at the wall, still extremely distracted by the stiffness in between his legs, begging to be released.

It feels like an eternity, but eventually the door opens again, and someone steps in. They close the door behind them, and Unalaq can feel their eyes on the back of his head.

“Nice to see you again, Chief.” Tarrlok’s voice comes from the door. Unalaq can feel his heartbeat quicken. The councilman steps towards him a little.

“And I you.” He replies stiffly. He can’t bring himself to look away from the wall. He might just unravel at the sight of the councilman. “Did you plan on even trying to discuss the Equalist Movement?”

Tarrlok doesn’t respond. He takes this as a sign that Unalaq really did want to forget about him, but it confused him why the chief would even respond to his meeting proposal in that case. “I think it depends.”

“Depends on what?” he asks.

“Depends on what you want to do.” Tarrlok shrugs. “If you want me gone, if you want to forget about me, that’s fine, but if you’d like to do something else, then…” He trails off.

Unalaq finally swivels around in his chair, and looks at the bloodbender. His hands are placed on his leg, which is folded across his lap. He looks serious, but his face is tinged a shade of red. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he speaks. “Of course I want to forget about you.”

Tarrlok doesn’t know what to say back.

“I  _ want  _ to forget about this.” He leans over slightly, and places one hand on his forehead. “I want to. But I can’t. I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind for three years.”

Tarrlok crosses his arms, and his eyes flit down to Unalaq’s crotch, which is currently hidden behind his crossed leg. He has a small hunch as to why he’s sitting like that. “If it makes you feel any better, neither have I.”

The Chief takes a shaky breath. “It’s different.” he runs his fingers through his hair and looks back up at Tarrlok. “I don’t want--” he cuts himself off, his eyes focusing on the floor. “I don’t just  _ want  _ this, I  _ need  _ this.”

The Bloodbender doesn’t really know what to think. Did he instill somewhat of an obsession into this man’s mind? He no longer worried that Unalaq would refuse this physical contact, but he was slightly worried about what this meant for the chief. He didn’t want him to keep going on like this.

“Uncross your legs.” Tarrlok asked, looking into Unalaq’s eyes. The chief swallows again, but obliges, and looks down at himself in embarrassment as his erection becomes apparent. He looks up again and makes eye contact with Tarrlok. The councilman smiles, and walks up to him so he’s standing right over the chief. 

“You must be frustrated.” He smirks. Unalaq lets out a long sigh of verification, his face flushing.

“Then I won’t make you wait.” 

Unalaq looks up at Tarrlok, his eyebrows furrowed. There’s a smile on the politician’s face as he grabs his arm abruptly and practically drags the chief over to the bed. Unalaq’s eyes light up as he feels himself collapse upon the sheets, and looks up at Tarrlok’s hungry smile. He wasn’t really sure what he was expecting, but he definitely wasn’t expecting for Tarrlok’s hand to dive straight into his waistband and pull out his hardened cock. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated as Tarrlok ran one finger up the shaft, only to stop and circle the tip with a finger. His hands jumped to his mouth, but not before the beginning of one long moan that dragged on for as long as his finger continued to circle the tip.

“Shit…” Tarrlok breathed, running his tongue along his top lip. “I forgot how hot that was.” he stood up straighter and grabbed Unalaq’s waist, shifting him backwards onto the bed. The chief straightened himself out, and looked up at Tarrlok, who was removing something from his pocket. He climbed back on top of him, unscrewing the cap and coating his palms in the lubricant. Unalaq’s breaths were shaky and dripping with anticipation as Tarrlok leaned over and looked straight into Unalaq’s eyes, before pressing his mouth onto his, his eyes shutting tight as he ran a hand down the chief’s chest. After a moment, he wrapped his hands around Unalaq’s cock and started to slowly pump up and down. It didn’t take even a second for the chief to react, who instinctively tried to break away from Tarrlok’s lips to utter a moan. 

“Ohh, ooohhh…” The chief groaned into his mouth, starting to squirm underneath him. Tarrlok held him tight though, pressing down onto him as he was overcome with sensation. 

The Chief himself wasn’t given any time to think before Tarrlok went down on him. He preferred this, because his mind was free of any intrusive thoughts, and he could only focus on the feeling coursing through his veins. With every stroke of the councilman’s warm, wet hands, he got closer and closer to this sweet release he had been craving for three years. He didn’t even care about the sounds that slipped from his lips, he had been waiting for this release for so long…

Tarrlok’s pace quickened, and Unalaq’s chest rose off the bed as he arched his back inward and whined, his fingers struggling to hold onto the sheets. He tossed his head to the side as Tarrlok’s fingers moved to stroke that sensitive spot between his balls and entrance with one finger, still smiling as the waterbender underneath him unraveled completely, his teeth grit and sweat pouring down his face.

It was on a vicious downstroke that Unalaq reached his climax. He cried out in pleasure as he orgasmed straight onto his lover’s shirt and chest, which Tarrlok didn’t mind the slightest bit, since he got to watch the chief become overwhelmed with spasms of pleasure. He smiled the entire time as he watched Unalaq get off his high, his body falling limp onto the sheets. He let out a long exhale at the end as he stared at the ceiling, his breathing slowing.

“How was that?” Tarrlok asked, surveying the mess in front of him. “Feel any better?”

The chief waited for a moment, before glancing over at Tarrlok. “That was it?”

“That was it.” He replied. “Unless, of course, you don’t want to be done.”

To Unalaq’s own surprise, he didn’t want to be done. After three years, this day had finally arrived, and he didn’t feel like one orgasm made up for the years of sexual frustration this man had put him through.

“No, we aren’t done.” he said, trying to prop himself up on one elbow. “We’re doing this again, and again, until I can’t anymore, because you have no _ idea  _ how long I’ve waited for this day.”

Tarrlok’s smirk gets wider as his eyes narrow at the chief. “Are you telling me what to do?”

“Yes.” He breathes. Tarrlok was quite sure Unalaq was trying to grab the reins, but there was no way he could drive this as well as Tarrlok could. The chief was naturally submissive in bed, and he seemed to enjoy that position, and after all, It was Tarrlok’s job to make sure he was enjoying himself.

“So…” Tarrlok turned back to the chief and crawled over him, his hands placed on either side of his chest. “You think you can try to boss me around in bed?”

The expression on Unalaq’s face changed. “I--”

“Because you might be the chief of the Northern Water Tribe and you might be able to tell me what to do outside this room…” Tarrlok’s hand reached out to cup his chin. “But I  _ own  _ you behind closed doors.”

Unalaq now wore an expression of blatant fear, coupled with complete and utter arousal. An expression only found on a true bottom.

“Now, I’ll fuck you as many times as you like, right after I teach you your place.” Tarrlok continues. He grabs the front of Unalaq’s tunic and pulls him up, moving him off of the bed. He places the chief right in front of him, kneeling down, and moves his hands to the underside of his chin, forcing him to look up into his eyes.

“Ever given a blowjob?” Tarrlok smirks. Unalaq’s eyes widen when he realizes what Tarrlok wants him to do, but they narrow once again after. He had never really shown it, but the chief was somewhat of a competitive person, and he took this as a challenge. He recalled how good the councilman was when pleasuring him three years ago, and figured he could do it just as well if he tried. 

“I probably could.” He breathed. Tarrlok coated his lips in saliva before reaching down and unbuckling his pants. He waits a second before pulling his cock out of his pants, and… oh, it was so much bigger than Unalaq remembered. The chief felt himself swallow hard, and he placed his hands on Tarrlok’s waist to steady himself.

Whatever. He liked a challenge.

Unalaq placed his tongue on the underside of the man’s shaft, and slowly wrapped his mouth around the tip. He started by pushing forward, and he was about four inches down When he felt himself gag, his eyes going wide. He continued though, trying to ignore the feeling in his throat, and he was six inches when the tip hit the back of his throat. He was now fully drooling now, still working on not grazing the skin with his teeth.

Tarrlok had his eyes closed, stroking the chief’s hair. He let out a long “Mmmmmmmhhhmmm…” sound as Unalaq drove himself deeper. He was genuinely surprised how well he was taking this. The bloodbender felt him flinch, and he slowly opened his eyes, looking down at the man with his cock in his mouth. He took a deep breath at the sight, which was definitely something to behold. He had never imagined in his entire life that one day he would have the chief of the Northern Water Tribe on his knees, taking him into his mouth surprisingly skillfully.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Tarrlok warned, stroking his cheek. He saw a small tear form in the corner of Unalaq’s eye, before his expressions hardened once more in determination. He adjusted himself, and pushed his cock further still down his throat. Tarrlok let out a stiff groan, his smile faltering. He watched, mesmerized, as the chief continued further down until he had the entirety of Tarrlok’s length in his mouth, at which point he exhaled deeply out of his nose, and looked up into Tarrlok’s eyes.

The councilman breathed deep, wet breaths. “Impressive.” He mused, still taking in the sight beneath him. Unalaq’s eyes, now glazed over with his tears, narrowed in determination as he began to pump back and forth, his hands digging into Tarrlok’s waist in an effort to keep himself in a rhythm.

“Fuck…” Tarrlok’s voice faltered, and he leaned over slightly, grabbing onto Unalaq’s hair for support. “Fuck-- you’re suspiciously good at this.”

The chief stopped for a moment, just to take in these words. He was certainly pleased that he wasn’t disappointing the councilman, and his throat had started to get used to the length in his mouth, but he knew full well how degrading this was. He tried to shake this thought and focus on Tarrlok’s soft moans and occasional shivers as he relished in the sensation.

“Little bit faster…” Tarrlok hummed, leaning forward, his eyes shut. He felt his pace quicken, and a moan rose in his throat. His breathing quickened as he got closer and closer to his orgasm, and as he looked down at the chief’s pace, he felt a gasp escape his mouth.

“Unalaq-- pull out unless you want to try swallowing.” he chuckles, his voice shaking slightly. The chief didn’t do anything, and instead looked into Tarrlok’s eyes with a determination he had never seen on his face before.

Tarrlok let himself orgasm into his lover’s mouth, softly moaning and pulling on the chief’s hair. Tarrlok had always been rather quiet when he finished, perhaps because he had plenty of practice, but also because he never really liked shouting, and he had always been a quiet child. Either way, it allowed him to focus more on the sensation.

Unalaq thought he was ready for this, but the feeling of cum being shot down his throat was nothing like he expected. Out of courtesy and instinct, he waited until his partner was done, before pulling away and trying to swallow. He was partially successful, but his throat had just about had enough, and he felt himself gag and start to cough up the remainder of the fluid. He felt Tarrlok’s arms wrap around his waist and led him back to the bed as he worked to catch his breath. 

“I told you not to hurt yourself…” Tarrlok murmured, setting him back down on the bed and stroking his hair. “Really. You never struck me as reckless.”

Unalaq waits until can fully breathe again. “I’m not reckless.”

“I could beg to differ.” Tarrlok smiles softly, bending over and planting a rough kiss on his collarbone. 

“Whatever.” Tarrlok hears a soft hiccup from the chief as he moves him backwards so that he’s entirely on the bed. “You know what to do now.”

The councilman puts on another smirk and presses Unalaq down onto the bed face up. He starts to undo his armbands and then unbuckles his belt, before sliding his tunic up and over his head. He takes off the chief’s pants in one long motion before getting back up and coating his fingers in lubricant, looking into Unalaq’s eyes hungrily. The chief was trying not to make eye contact-- he looked tired and ashamed.

“Cheer up.” Tarrlok said, climbing up on top of him while pushing up his legs to reveal his entrance. “You’ve been waiting for this day for years, haven’t you?”

He pushed in one finger, and the chief immediately let out a stifled groan. He shut his eyes tight and tried to turn away from Tarrlok, but the bloodbender bent over him and turned his head, forcing him to look into his eyes.

“I’m going to take good care of you.” He assures. He inserts another finger, and Unalaq gasps as he feels himself widening. “Trust me, you’ll like this a lot more if you just try to enjoy it.”

The chief opens his eyes just a crack, and finds himself staring right into Tarrlok’s eyes. On the surface, He looks pleased yet hungry, but within his eyes he can see a soft glow of care for the chief, maybe even a flicker of worry. His attention diverted, Tarrlok slid the third finger in, and Unalaq clenched up, inhaling sharply. His hands jump up to the councilman’s shoulders, as he squeezes them tightly for support. The fingers curl inside of him, and he can hear the shaky moan that slips from his lips.

“The sounds you make are so incredibly attractive, might I say.” Tarrlok purrs, placing his hand under Unalaq’s chin. “I may never tire of them.”

The chief shuts his eyes and feels himself burning red all over his face. He hears Tarrlok chuckle as the fingers are removed from inside of him, and he lets out a deep exhale as his body relaxes. 

“Damn you…” The chief groans, his eyes fluttering open and looking up at Tarrlok. The politician is looking back at him, a pleased look in his eyes. He reaches down to unbutton his vest, occasionally glancing back at Unalaq, who’s trying incredibly hard not to look at him undressing. His legs are glued together, and his arms are tucked in close to his chest. His face is burning hot, still desperately trying to look away. As Tarrlok removes his vest and starts on his shirt, he makes brief eye contact with the man, who lets out an almost inaudible gasp and looks away immediately, his hand jumping to his mouth and his face burning redder still. 

“No one said you couldn’t look.” The councilman replied sweetly. Unalaq’s eyes were wide with embarrassment as his eyes slowly bored onto him, and Tarrlok smirked. He continued down his shirt until he reached the last button, and slipped the shirt off as his gleaming eyes met the chief’s. He then reached down and slowly removed his pants while maintaining unwavering eye contact with Unalaq. The older man couldn’t help but keep his focus on Tarrlok, not daring to look away now.

Tarrlok crawls back on top of Unalaq, a hungry smile on his face. “Like what you see?” The chief didn’t say anything, his hands still wrapped tightly around his mouth, until Tarrlok reached down and pried them off of his face, pinning them at his sides. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to hear your voice.”

Unalaq swallowed hard as he watched the councilman reach back behind him and grab the bottle of lube, squeezing a decent amount onto his hands before sitting up straight and looking into his partner’s eyes, a somewhat evil look in his eyes.

“Uhm…” The chief breathes heavily, his chest rising and falling slightly. He tries to prop himself up on one elbow, and his eyes slowly travel down Tarrlok’s body, landing on his hands grasped tightly around his cock. He stiffens, unable to look away as Tarrlok coats himself in lubricant, his eyes closed and breathing heavy. Once he stops, he opens his eyes once more and grabs the chief’s inner thighs, pushing them up and apart to position himself at his entrance. His breathing is rapid and laced with anticipation. He gives Tarrlok a quick nod of consent before he feels the tip pushing into him.

“Shit…” Unalaq breathes shakily, his back arching inward and stiffening, but Tarrlok places his hands on his waist and pushes him back down onto the bed. He pushes in slowly, his eyes locked onto his partner, listening intently to his suppressed whines and small squirms, trying to wriggle his way out of Tarrlok’s grasp. He slowly drags his hands up the chief’s body, and wraps his fingers down around his lower back, feeling Unalaq’s heels dig into the back of his ass, pulling him further in.

The two are almost flush together, tightly bound in a knot and their breathing in sync. Tarrlok pushes himself forward, driving himself deeper as his partner gasps and his hands jump up to grasp Tarrlok’s neck, struggling to get a grip on his hair. Tarrlok’s head is forcefully pulled down towards Unalaq’s chest, so he turns his head and bites down hard on his collarbone, before quickly pulling away and sucking on the bite softly. He hears the chief try to suppress a whine as his hands travel further down Tarrlok’s back.

“If only someone were to see you now.” Tarrlok whispered, tilting his chin to look at Unalaq. He meets his gaze, filled with arousal, sweat gleaming on his brow. “You put up such a convincing front for the public eye, that I never would have guessed how vocal you were behind closed doors…”

Tarrlok can’t help but smirk as Unalaq’s face grows guiltily redder. Tarrlok’s hands drift down his torso to latch onto his waist, thrusting forward before looking back up to catch a glimpse of his partner, head thrown back in silent pleasure. He smiles, and leans up once again to kiss his neck before rolling his hips forward again, earning a soft hum from the chief.

“It baffles me how you managed to have two children…” Tarrlok mutters, teasingly, “When you’re  _ this  _ submissive… I can’t even imagine you in a different position, and believe me, I’ve tried.”

Tarrlok’s mouth curls into a smile as he looks at Unalaq struggling to come up with a response to that. Meanwhile, Tarrlok’s hands slide back up to his hair and start to undo the small fastening in between his shoulder blades, curious to see what his hair looked like entirely down.

Unalaq takes a deep breath as Tarrlok takes out the fastening and places it on the bedsheet. “I…” he starts, rolling back his shoulders and locking his eyes to the ceiling. “I… don’t see how… that fact would prevent… me… from having children…” He takes deep breaths in between his words. “Tarrlok… can’t you go faster?”

“We’re not in any hurry, are we?” Tarrlok purrs in response. “The door is locked, and we’re all alone. Oh…” he trails off as he fans out Unalaq’s hair onto the bed. “Gorgeous.”

Unalaq lets out an impatient groan, and reaches up to grasp onto Tarrlok’s neck, and pulls him into a tight kiss, one that Tarrlok wasn’t quite expecting. The chief wraps his legs around and over Tarrlok’s ass, pushing him deeper. Unalaq breaks the kiss for a moment to utter a moan, and Tarrlok takes that time to grab his wrists and pin him back down.

“Feisty.” He purrs, running his tongue along his teeth. He takes a moment to think about the chief’s response, before leaning back down and thrusting his hips forward once again, only grazing his prostate. Unalaq utters a small groan, dripping with anticipation and need. “Very impatient.”

Another thrust, and Tarrlok is entirely inside his partner, walls clenching around him as Unalaq’s legs stiffen and his head is thrown back in a long, sweet moan. “S--ssss--spirits…”

“You’re saying you didn’t even initiate sex with your wife?” Tarrlok asked, his mouth curling into a smirk. He makes eye contact once again. “She drove it?”

Unalaq’s eyes flit up to the ceiling briefly before looking back at Tarrlok. “Why-- I don’t see wh--” He cuts himself off with a sharp gasp as Tarrlok rolls his hips forward again, smiling.

“She rode you?” He inquired, like the two of them were sitting across from each other at a meeting, and not sitting together on a bed, breathing synchronously and joined at the hips. “I suppose you’re even more of a bottom than I guessed.”

He takes a breath. “I’m not--” Tarrlok grinds his hips further into Unalaq, cutting him off abruptly and chuckling at his shaky moan, hearing a suppressed “shit…” slip from his lips as his fingers curl around the bedsheets.

“What were you saying?” The Bloodbender huffed, his smile wide. “Sorry, you just cut off there.” He places his hands on the chief’s shoulders, and grinds himself hard against his G-spot before he can utter another word.

“FUCK!” He wails, his fingers clawing at the sheets as he clenches even tighter around Tarrlok’s cock, his head tossing to the side. “Yes…”

“Language.” Tarrlok breathes, leaning over once again. “But I’ll let it slide.” He grinds his hips once more, making a note of the chief’s cock between them, the tip slick with precum. “Spirits, you’re so tight. Waiting patiently just for me.”

“Faster.” Unalaq breathes, his lips right at his ear. Tarrlok smiles, only just then getting an almost cruel idea.

“Of course.” He says. “But you can’t cum. Not yet. Not till I say so.”

Unalaq’s eyes snap up to look at him, shocked. “What? Why?”

“Because I’m not close yet.” he smirks. It was partially true, but he mostly said it because he wanted to see him beg, and he wanted him to get the most out of this. Tarrlok knew well enough that the longer he waited, the sweeter his release would be. “You’ll be good for me, won’t you? You’ll be polite, right?”

Unalaq met the councilman’s eyes, looking down at him with a hungry yet caring gaze. His body was electrified, and he was so close, but he  _ so  _ wanted to be filled today, and as ashamed as it made him, he sighed, and said, “yes.”

“Good.” Tarrlok sat straight up again and placed his hands on the chief’s waist, and began pumping slowly back and forth. The two settled into a rhythm, one where Unalaq took deep breaths for every thrust, relishing in the sensation and focusing on Tarrlok’s hands at his hips, the slick cock sliding perfectly up and down his heat, and the occasional creak of the bedsprings. At this point, he couldn’t care less about his moans, the humiliation that had coursed through him during this; It had all disappeared. It was just him and Tarrlok there, his soft moans and Tarrlok’s heavy breaths filling the room.

Unalaq felt something begging to be released, right at the base of his spine, and was jerked back to reality. “Tarrlok, I--”

“Not yet.” His partner smiled up at him, slowing his pace suddenly. “Not yet. Didn’t you say you were going to be patient?”

“...Yes.” he swallows dejectedly, biting his lower lip and gripping onto the bedsheets harder than ever before.

“Of course.” Tarrlok chuckled, but instead of continuing his pacing, he brought his hands up and wrapped them around Unalaq’s cock, and the chief’s eyes went wide.

“Why are--” he tried to speak until he felt his hands stroking him slowly and painfully. “Bastard--”

“Hmmm…” Tarrlok hummed. “Not yet.”

“Fuck you!” Unalaq hissed as he threw his head to the side, his eyes shut tight. Tarrlok feels the waterbender’s cock twitch in his grip, and his smile grows ever wider.

“Try nicer language and I’ll let you.” The bloodbender murmurs. They make eye contact, and Tarrlok squeezes lightly, watching Unalaq grit his teeth in a pleasure so overwhelming it could have been perceived as pain.

“Please…” he whines weakly. “Please… Tarrlok… Please…”

“Please what?” The councilman urges, squeezing again. “I won’t let go until you tell me what you want.”

Unalaq tosses his head to the other side, a soft groan slipping from his lips. He glances at Tarrlok out of the corner of his eye. “Please let me cum. Please. Please…”

There’s a short moment of silence as they look into each other’s eyes, until Tarrlok takes his hands off the chief’s cock and places them back on his waist. “Go ahead.”

Tarrlok takes one last thrust and it’s over. The chief throws his head back and erupts for the second time tonight, Tarrlok doing the same, while occasionally trying to sneak peeks at his partner, back arched and head thrown back, moaning his name. How gorgeous.

Tarrlok pulls out right at the end of the chief’s orgasm, and his eyes graze over the sight in front of him. He relaxes, his back falling onto the bed and his legs unstiffening on the sheets. The most attractive part, however, is his face, relaxed and in pure relief, cum splattered across his cheek and down his chest. Tarrlok leans over runs his tongue along his cheek and chest, not before taking a mental picture of the chief splayed out on the bed like that, covered in his own seed.

Tarrlok sits on the edge of the bed, listening to Unalaq’s bated breathing for a while until he speaks. “You’re not up for another, are you?”

The response takes a second. “...No.”

Tarrlok smiles, almost sad. “Good.” There’s another long pause, before Tarrlok stands up and reaches for his shirt, thrown unceremoniously onto the bed. He places it over his shoulders, before hearing a word from his partner.

“No.” Unalaq’s voice says from behind him. He glances back, and the chief is still lying there, propped up on his elbows, staring at him with an indescribable look in his eyes.

“What?”

“Don’t…go.” He says. He looks over at the window, which is darkened, save for the thin crescent moon in the sky. “Stay here.”

Tarrlok blinks. “Wh… but… someone might find--”

“You heard me.” he retorts, his voice cold, but vulnerable. “Stay.”

Tarrlok’s eyes flit to the door, and then back to the man on the bed. “Somebody might come in.”

“I’m the chief.” He says. “If I don’t want anyone to come in here, then nobody’s coming in here.” His gaze is unwavering. “Get back on the bed.”

Tarrlok kept his eye contact. He was so tempting, lying there, vulnerable, his hair undone and hanging in front of his eyes. His body was lean and skinny, perfect to cradle gingerly in his arms. He had shyly brought his legs up again to hide his crotch, even though it was entirely unnecessary, considering what they had just spent the last half hour doing. 

Screw it. 

Tarrlok placed his shirt at the foot of the bed and crawled back on top of the chief. He kissed his cheek before turning away to fold up the covers, shuffling up and crawling underneath the sheets. Unalaq’s eyes brightened as Tarrlok motioned for him to lay next to him, and he crawled under the covers right at his side. The councilman grabbed his waist and pulled him close so that they laid flush up against each other, Tarrlok’s nose buried in the chief’s hair. He pulled the covers up past both their waists as Tarrlok wrapped one hand around his chest and planted a small kiss on his neck.

“Is this what you wanted?” Tarrlok whispered, his voice only barely audible. His eyes were closed, his only focus on Unalaq’s body pressed against his own, warm and inviting.

“...Yeah.” he replies, his voice barely above a whisper. For once, in the longest time, Unalaq felt something warm in the pit of his stomach. Happiness, for once. He was calm. It was quiet. He could hear Tarrlok’s slow, deep breathing in his ears, the heat of his body surrounding him. This was it. This was the perfect moment.

“Spirits, I wish you wore your hair down.” Tarrlok mumbled. “It’s gorgeous that way.”

Unalaq’s face is tinged red, but he smiles. He looks down at Tarrlok’s hand on his chest, and places his own hands over it.

“I’ll wear it down the next time I see you,” he replies. “Whenever that may be.”

He feels Tarrlok rub his cheek against his hair. “I’ll make sure it’s soon enough.”

They lay in silence for another moment.

“For the record…” The chief mutters suddenly. “You’re far better… at this-- than… my wife.” He hears a soft chuckle in his ear.

“I should hope so.” he sighs, adjusting himself again and pulling himself closer to Unalaq. “Next time we do this, we’re going to be in my apartment.”

He considers this. “Your apartment… but… I will top.”

Tarrlok utters a soft chuckle. “You can try.”

“Next time.” He promises.

“Next time.” Tarrlok assures. His eyes close shut and he breathes a deep sigh onto his partner’s neck. “Next time.”

There wouldn’t be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruhhhhhhh the first fic was supposed to be a joke inspired by a random Tiktok comment, but then I started getting hard over the first fic and decided that bottom Unalaq was the only thing in the world that made me happy. So yeah this is the last one, and if I decide to make another I might not forgive myself.


End file.
